Wicked Spells
by DemonAngel17
Summary: Used to be 'Heavenly Curse'. Been having title troubles. Kagome lay on crimson grass, sounds of fighting surrounded her but she seemed to not hear, or not care. Her eyes glassy, unblinking stared with large pupils at nothing...In Major revision!
1. Chapter 1

** Currently under revision

Intro

She had studied death. Death is defined as the end of the life of a biological organism. Death may refer to the end of life as either an event or condition. Many factors can cause or contribute to an organism's death, including predation, disease, habitat destruction, senescence, malnutrition and accidents or physical injury.

Yes indeed, she had studied it as part of her career choice, though in the past three years she had seen a lot of death. Both loved ones and strangers, she had seen them fall into deaths arms. She had never really given much thought to what their last thoughts were. That is until now.

Kagome lay on crimson grass, sounds of fighting surrounded her but she seemed to not hear, or not care. Her eyes glassy, unblinking stared with large pupils at nothing. Her jaw, slightly ajar trying desperately to bring oxygen into her body, her skin had lost its glow.

She vaguely registered that the pain she had experienced at first had died to a slight twinge, now was completely gone. Never in her life had she imagined she would end like this. Alone. The little oxygen she was privy to fueled her brain to bring up memories. With effort she remembered, seeing in her minds eye what her life had become.


	2. Chapter 2

**Being revised

Chapter 1

January 4, 2008

'Good Evening, tonight on News Channel 6 we have a breaking story. Tonight, just moments ago the police received a report of another body found...'

Kagome tuned off the rest of the news broadcast. Every night was the same as it had been for almost six months now. The attacks had started a year ago, but then after six months the bodies began to increase; the attacks had become more severe. Now, another six months later, making it a complete year since the attacks started, did it reach an all time high.

It had gone from one person going to bed one night, and never waking up, only to discover the next morning by a family member. The cases had never been solved, the cause of death unknown. The only sign: one bruise around the belly button.

Suddenly, it became two bodies a month, then they steadily increased. Until about a week ago. Total change. Night after night, bloody crime scenes, severed limbs, missing body parts appeared in the evening news.

"I guess the time has come. Ready or not here we go." When the attacks began, Kagome was the only one to believe there was something more to the deaths. No one believed her theory. Her parents had said she was reading too many fantasy, occult books. She persisted, telling them that there was something else going on. She could just feel it. After some time her parents got fed up and just banned her from reading anything that was non school related. They even threatened to keep her home during school breaks instead of sending her to Japan to her grandmothers like they always did, saying she had been taking grandma's stories too seriously. Since then she just kept her suspicions to herself.

She then decided to follow her instincts and tell her friends, even though she had only known them for two years.

The team had met during their sophomore years in high school. Kagome had met Sesshoumaru first. When they first started dating she met Miroku, who tried hitting on her, but Sesshoumaru put a stop to that. Even after an awkward start, they became good friends. She grew accustomed to his lecherous, womanizing ways.

A couple of months later she met Jakoutsu. Jakoutsu and she became friends quickly, they just clicked, spending much time together. Sesshoumaru allowed it, of course he did, since Jakoutsu was openly gay. He became Kagome's best friend, girl friend, friend, whatever, you get the idea. Now even though Sesshoumaru and her aren't dating anymore, they still have a strong bond of friendship.

Then, at the beginning of senior year, the deaths began. At first everyone dismissed it as a sort of viral outbreak. News anchors even began to mock it using scenes of zombie movies during news reports. Kagome knew better though, yet she was glad that it wasn't a zombie virus. That thought terrified her. Out of all the horrors hollywood had come up with, zombies scared her the most. She could handle everything else, so she thought.

The bruise was what caused the most confusion among the people and authorities here in South Texas. If only they had gone back to their roots.

As a child she would spend her summer breaks visiting her relatives in Japan; attending summer bible school with her cousins. She grew up listening to their stories of ghosts and witches, of the apparitions they have seen and supernatural experiences, which were quite a few, many of when they were only children.

Apparently witches seemed to be abundant in that particular area, since Tokyo is a big city.

However, since it is a large city these incidents seem minor, especially since witches are normally discreet; only taking enough to survive. Yet in this small town, they can't help but be noticed, especially when it began to be done savagely. At the rate the deaths were going, San Benito would become a ghost town.

At that time Kagome knew she had to do something, her friends were the only ones to believe her, to her complete shock, so they decided to help her do whatever she had to do.

So they began to do research. Kagome called her grandmother, she of course agreed to send her the books she needed from her book store, no questions asked. She was the typical grandmother, wanting nothing else but to please her favorite (though she would never admit it) grand daughter. Though Kagome suspected there was something else to her willingness to help, but since its grandma she thought nothing else of it.

First things first, they needed to find their unique aptitudes are and how they were going about and prevent any more deaths.

There was an extra surprise when Kagome's books arrived in the mail. It turned out that grandma wasn't fooled. She had figured out what they were planning, so she thought it was time for Kagome to know the family secret. She sent Kagome a book of her family tree and history, where Kagome she discovered she came from a very long line of slayers and healers. Her grandparents were the last of the line though.

Her ancestors were the ones to finally bring peace to the then small city of Tokyo, but that's a whole different story. It also explained her drive to be a doctor, and her unexplained strength and endurance, even though she had never worked out in her life, until high school when she joined the volley ball team for a couple of years. Her granparents where the only ones left with the knowledge, peace had been established in the times of her great grandparents and after they passed their knowledge and skills to Kagomes granparents said grandparents thought it un necessary to keep tradition. and although both sets of granparents are among the living, they were well into the years and out of practice. That and another clan had taken over that duty. They never thought that trouble would find their daughter, Kagome's mother, when she married and her new husband moved them to Texas, especially since Texas was suppose to be a safe zone.

Everyone else then grew curious about their ancestors, so they each took turns helping each other finding and tracing back their family trees.

Sesshoumaru, they discovered, came from a long line of great generals and warriors. He then understood why he seemed so at peace and right when he was doing martial arts, he had thought it was just because he had been in karate since a small child. Because of this he loved weapons of any kind and he was a great swordsman and strategist. His knowledge of ancient and modern weaponry was vast. Sesshoumaru was very pleased with his findings, the others not so much. Yes they repected him for his ability to fight but they hated his arrogance. And with his past revealed, his ego grew.

Next they dove into Miroku's past. His mother was a fountain of information. She told us great stories about Miroku's forefathers. We thought it incredibly funny that he came from a long line of priests. So after getting our laughter under control and a quick trip to the bathroom, Miroku announced he would follow tradition and study the ways of priesthood, without committing himself to a monastery of course, heaven forbid he ever gave up on his lecherous ways. So his mother brought down from the attic a chest, a family heirloom, which contained diaries and books; everything he would need to start a form of independent study. And so Miroku began studying, and as it turns out, he was a natural and quick learner.

It was quite a surprise to find out Jakoutsu's dad was still alive. His mother had never mentioned him. It wasn't until a month after they finished looking into his family tree, they had come to the conclusion that he came from nobility from his mother's side anyways, that he got an interesting letter in the mail. They were training together at Jakoutsu's when his mother interrupted saying she had to talk to him. Jakoutsu then later explained. To make a long story short, his father was this big business tycoon that had abandoned his mother when she told him she was pregnant. She then moved to Texas and raise Jakoutsu on her own. She then confessed that his father had contacted her a couple of years back, he had wanted to see them, but she refused. The letter was from his father's lawyer. Jakoutsu's father had died of lung cancer and had left him, as his only son, everything he owned. Jakoutsu said he wanted nothing to do with it, but he would use it for our cause.

And boy, did that money come in handy. They bought an old warehouse and converted it into their 'headquarters' as Miroku liked to call it. There they would meet to train, research and sometimes just to get away from everything. They had practically lived there for the past year. The warehouse was in a secluded area, where no one would ever look twice at it. On the outside, it still looked as rundown as ever, but inside it was completely different.

Divided into four rooms by Japanese shoji screens as walls, at the far corner you could find the floor was cushioned and on the walls were weapons of every kind imaginable, next to that, in the next room were tables and book shelves with a couple of laptops. Upon walking in to the right corner was a shoji door that leads to a mini apartment complete with kitchenette, a TV, futons, and complete bathroom and shower. The door to the left was a lab of sorts. Here they made their special weapons. Like smoke bombs, time bombs, and other helpful gadgets.

They learned so much that year, not only about fighting, weaponry and mythological creatures, but also about each other. Their friendship bonds with each other were stronger than ever.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when Sesshoumaru answered his phone. "Hey, did you see the news?"

Pause.

"Ok. I'll pick you up.'

With a click she hung up, put her jacket on and walked out into the sunrise.

The morning air was crisp, as she stepped outside dressed in her favorite black skirt that came up to mid thigh and a white sleeveless blouse, lined with black lace and a black jean jacket. On her arms she wore mesh fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows.

Blood red finger nails, thick purple eyeliner to bring out her brown eyes, black eye shadow and crimson lips stood out against light skin on a slightly round face surrounded by dark black straight hair that just almost touched her bottom. Black stockings covered her long shapely legs, the small square 2 in. heels on her knee length black, corset style, leather boots with lace details tapped lightly on the drive way as she walked to her car.

Kagome stared straight ahead deep in thought ignoring the speed limit. She was a strange sight in her mustang convertible, especially when she had the top down in the middle of December. Fifteen minutes later, she found herself knocking on his front door.

"Hello Kagome, are you here to see Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, is he ready?"

"He's in his room, come on in, I'll tell him you are here."

She walked into the living room of Sesshoumaru's house. The house was old, belonging once to his grandmother, who raised him after his parents divorced when he was a toddler. Then when his grandmother passed away, his father, Inutashio, moved in along with, Violet, Sesshoumaru's aunt. Sesshoumaru had inherited the house from his grandmother, but was to young back then to live by himself.

The house was made up of four bedrooms, three which were occupied, the kitchen, and the living room. Upon entry you would find his aunt's room to your left, the living room to your right where you could see the kitchen through a window. Down the hallway straight ahead was the bathroom, to the right the kitchen, further down the hallway was a storage room, then Inutashio's room, then a turn right, his grandmother's old room with its own entrance and last his room, where he also had his own entrance.

"Sesshoumaru! Kagome's here for you!" yelled his aunt.

Sesshoumaru walked through the winding hallway that connected all the rooms to the house wearing his signature black boots, dark blue jeans with his boxers sticking out, and shirtless. His torso showed off his pale, flawless skin that stretched over lean strong muscle. Strong, lean, but hard like stone.

A rare smile lit his face, making him look kinder, lighting his amber eyes that were almost covered by his ivory messy hair. Over all, he makes for the typical bad boy who's too cool to care about anything and anybody, except when it came to Kagome. And he only ever showed emotion to any one else other than her.

As soon as he got within arms reach, he took her in his arms, picked her up in a bear hug and spun her around. She was used to this; it was her usual greeting from him.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yea, hold on; let me get a shirt on and let Inutashio know. You know, you didn't have to come and pick me up. We could have just met up there."

"Oh! What? You too good to get a ride from a girl? Is that it? Then I'll just leave and never give you a ride again."

"No! I'm just kidding, I didn't mean it."

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding. Geeze lighten up will ya?" she smiled lightly at him.

They always joked around like this. They both know they can't go half a day without calling or seeing each other at least once a day. Her mother hates it and his family is confused. What's so hard to understand about wanting to hangout with your ex? Always talking to and confiding in him? Oh well. They were best friends, and they had promised to be forever no matter what.

"Hey Inutashio, I'm going to hang out with Kagome today. I'll be back later!"

"Ok, take care!" came Inutashio's shout from his room.

Once in her car and halfway down the street, Sesshoumaru breaks the silence. "Ok so what are we going to do about the attacks? You think we're ready?"

"I honestly don't know. We don't really have a choice anymore. I was watching the news this morning. It's getting worse. We don't have anymore time, we have to start. There is serious trouble brewing, but I can't shrug the feeling that there's more to this than meets the eye. I just can't put my finger on it."

She gave a short pause while she though of what to say next.

"I think we are going to have to start by making rounds through town, to make sure innocent people don't get hurt any more, we'll take turns so we don't tire. Also we need to keep our cell phones on and charged, and our weapons near. Also, continue our training."

"Yea, we'll tell the guys when we get to headquarters. I called them while I was waiting for you, so they'll meet us there. Once everyone's present we'll figure out rounds, in pairs of course cuz don't even think I'm letting you go out by yourself. I won't lose you, not if I can help it."

"I know, you're probably going to figure out a way to make it so you and I get stuck together. Plus, you won't lose me, your stuck with me for life, remember. You won't get rid of me that easily."

"Why would I want to get rid of you for? You know I love you."

"I know." She let out a sigh.

She always tried to stray away from the way the conversation was going. It was a known fact that Sesshoumaru was still in love with her, however, she just wasn't too sure about her own feelings. Of course she cares deeply for him and loves him; just not sure it's that kind of love. She was only seventeen! She doesn't know anything about love, love.

They often talked about it. About every aspect of it. Yet he was very persistent. She decided to be the one to break the silence this time.

"Ok. So, I might as well just assume. You and I will take the first round. We'll make a quick sweep of the town." With that said she pulled into the garage part of the warehouse. A white and blue 2001 Chevy Silverado and a dark purple 1997 Ford Taurus already taking residence in the first two parking spots closest to the door.

"Urg! I hate getting here last; they always get the good spots."

"Yeah well, next time we'll use my car, oh, and I'm driving. What's the point of driving a Mustang if you drive like an old lady?"

"Hey! I do not drive like an old lady, I'm just cautious and I only like to go ten miles over the limit."

"Well, I say, why have a limit?"

They promptly got out of the car. "Fine next time you can bring your Charger."

Sesshoumaru just smiled at her. He loved his car. He had been saving up for it since when they started dating back sophomore year of high school. He didn't have a car back then so for their dates they used Kagome's old car, or Inutashio would drive them. It was quiet embarrassing, especially when she got her liscence at sixteen when junior year started and she still drove him around. It was bad, especially since he was a whole year and a half older than her. Then when they broke up that same year, he had blamed it on the fact that she was ashamed of him, so he redoubled his efforts and finally, he got the car of his dreams; now all he needed was to get the girl of his dreams back and his life would be perfect. He would get her back, even if it killed him.

With that last thought he turned to the situation at hand. He had seen the bodies of the victims, if you could even call them bodies at all. It was gruesome. Blood was splattered everywhere, Sesshoumaru had come to the conclusion that the witches were not working alone. From the way the victim was torn apart, and the blood splatter, who ever did it had taken great pleasure, and no matter how powerful a witch could be, it was too messy for it to have been a witch or a whole coven of them. No, that kind of damage said it was something more.

Miroku and Jakoutsu were already waiting for them at the door. Jakoutsu greeted Kagome with his usual "hey sis." And all four of them walked to the mini library part of their home away of home.

"Okay, let's get down to business. We're up to a family slaughtered almost every night. That's about, considering the average family contains about four people, almost 30 murders a week. It's time to put a stop to it."

"Kagome, there is something else. I have reason to believe that the coven is not working alone. The amount of violence and viciousness in which these murders are done is not their style."

"Sesshoumaru, what are you saying. You think others are involved?" asked Miroku.

"I agree with Sesshoumaru, I mean come on, the bodies are ripped apart. It's almost like when you see an episode of 'when animals attack' or something. Like that time that mountain lion attacked a little boy, except you know, limbs were still attached to the torso."

"So, you guys think they are using animals? Ok, so…"

"No not animals," interrupted Sesshoumaru. He then picked up one of the many crime scene photos' that were strewn over the table. "Look here, see those mark, they looked like teeth. Then these over on this arm, that looks like a bruise yet if you look at it closely," they all gathered around him and took turns studying the photos Sesshoumaru was observing. "It was made by a hand almost, however the finger marks end in puncture wounds. And the hand print seems to be on the larger than normal side."

"Ok, we see you point, so what has sharp teeth, claw like hands, and enough strength to tear a body apart?" Jakoutsu looked around at everyone. "Any ideas?"

"Vampires?" supplied Miroku.

"No." said Kagome, she put down one of the photos she was holding and had been studying for a while, the one with a bite like mark on a leg. "From what i have researched, vampires don't usually rip a body apart, it would be a waste. Usually they would drain the body first then rip it apart. You know, to get the most out of their meal. There is too much blood on the ground, in a vampires point of view, such a waste. And there are too many teeth for it to me vampire. They look like dog bites almost, but bigger, what's bigger than a dog? Also the forensic examiner found hair that didn't belong to any of the victims." She pulled another photo from her hand. It showed a single coarse hair.

They then at the same time the answer seemed to click into their minds. They looked at each other and nodded. It made sense to them all, so at the same time they spoke their thoughts outloud.

"Werewolves."

Finished 3/18/08 Revised 02/6/2011


	3. Chapter 3

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Angeltsuki

Verloren Fortuin

Ch3nya

DemonAngel17


End file.
